wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western/Gallery
Gallery File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Title card File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern1.jpg|Dance Rehearsal: We're The Cowboys File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern2.jpg|Leeanne in dance studio File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern3.jpg|The Wiggles and Leeanne Ashley File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern4.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern5.jpg|Paul Paddick in dance studio File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern6.jpg|Dance Reherasal: Listen To The Drummer Playing File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern7.png|Murray, Larissa, Anthony, and Brett File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern8.png|Tamara, Jeff, Lucy, and Greg File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern9.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern10.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern11.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern12.jpg|Dance Rehearsal: The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern13.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern14.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern15.jpg|Anthony Field File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern16.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern17.jpg|Director Nicholas Buffalo File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern18.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern19.png|Nick and the geese File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern20.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern21.png|The geese File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern22.png|Note: Split-second footage is seen during the page flip transition. File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern23.png|Nick on his phone File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern24.jpg|Nick and Alfonso File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern25.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern26.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern27.jpg|Paul Paddick in the dressing room File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern28.jpg|Larissa Wright File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern29.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern30.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern31.jpg|Maria Petrozzi File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern32.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern33.png|The Wiggles' skivvies File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern34.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern35.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern36.jpg|Anthony lying in bed File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern37.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern38.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern39.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern40.png|"Someone should push the record button!" File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern41.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern42.jpg|Leeanne Ashley File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern43.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes Clip: "We're the Cowboys" File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern44.png|Anthony, Greg, and Jeff File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern45.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern46.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern47.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern48.jpg|Anthony and Jeff File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern49.jpg|Take on "We're the Cowboys" File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern50.png|Clapper clicking File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern51.png|"OW!" File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern52.jpg|Paul Field on camera File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern53.jpg|Chris Batson File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern54.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern55.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern56.png|Chris and Wags' bone File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern57.jpg|Alex Keller File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern58.png|A female voice on Alex's walkie talkie File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern59.png|Alex showing his sound equipment File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern60.png|Alex's sound equipment File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern61.png|Alex pointing to the house File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern62.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern63.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern64.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern65.jpg|"I love my job. This is a good effort." File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern66.png|It might be the 80s." File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern67.jpg|Greg and Nicholas File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern68.jpg|Sam File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern69.jpg|Tamara File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern70.jpg|Brett File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern71.jpg File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern72.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern73.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern74.jpg|Alfonso File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern75.png|Maria and Anthony File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern76.png|Maria and Alfonso TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" FoodmaninBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Foodman File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern81.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern82.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern83.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern84.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern85.png|Alfonso making bird sounds File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern86.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern87.jpg|Greg, Fernando, and Murary File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern88.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern89.png|Fernando and Alex File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern90.png|Horses File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern91.png|Donkeys File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern92.jpg|Captain Feathersword and a horse File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern93.png|A horse File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern94.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern95.jpg|Greg, Anthony, and Nick File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern96.jpg|The Wiggles File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern97.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern98.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern99.jpg|Greg File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern100.jpg|Greg and Fernando File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern101.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern102.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern103.png|Fernandito, Clare, and Julio File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern104.png|Greg, Fernando, and Murray File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern105.png|Fernandito, Clare, Julio, and Brett File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern106.jpg|Jennifer Carmody File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern107.jpg|Jennifer playing "Ode to Joy" on guitar File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern108.jpg|Jennifer and Fernando File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern109.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern110.jpg|Fernando playing "Ode to Joy" on guitar File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern111.png|Nylon guitar File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern112.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern113.png|The Wiggly Donkeys File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern114.png|Behind the Scenes: The Wiggly Trail File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern115.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern116.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern117.png|Anthony and Fernando File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern118.jpg|Anthony, Sarah Fernando File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern119.jpg File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern120.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern121.jpg File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern122.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern123.jpg|Greg File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern124.png|Greg and his donkey File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern125.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern126.jpg File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern127.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern128.jpg|Fernando Moguel File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern129.jpg|Clare Field File:WiggleTime211.png|Archive Footage: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time! (1993) File:WiggleTime212.jpg|Clare in archived footage File:WiggleTime213.png File:WiggleTime230.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern130.jpg|Fernandito Moguel File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern131.png|Ferandito riding on a horse File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern132.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern133.jpg|Julio Moguel File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern134.jpg File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern135.jpg|Fernando and Fernandito singing "Ceilito Lindo" File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern136.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern137.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern138.jpg|Tony Henry File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern139.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tony Henry File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern140.png|Behind the Scenes: Listen To The Drummer Playing File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern141.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern142.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern143.jpg|Greg and Leeanne File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern144.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern145.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern146.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern147.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern148.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern149.jpg|Jake File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern150.jpg|Lewis File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern151.jpg|Dominic and Atec File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern152.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Fiesta Siesta File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern153.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Cielito Lindo File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern154.jpg|Greg, Murray, and Anthony File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern155.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern156.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Farwell to the Wiggly Trail" File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern157.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern158.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern159.jpg|Henry File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern160.jpg|Dorothy File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern161.jpg File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern162.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern163.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern164.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern165.jpg|Murray as Pierre Bon-Bon File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern166.jpg|Greg as Boris Borscht File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern167.png|Alfonso speaking about being the number 10 File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern168.png|"What did he say? I have no idea." File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern169.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern170.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern171.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern172.png|Alfonso's pasta File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern173.png|Alfonso holding his pasta File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern174.jpg|Jeff File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern175.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern178.jpg|Hayley Feldman File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern179.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern180.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern181.png|"Hot and dry, Murray, hot and dry!" File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern182.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern183.png File:We'retheCowboys1.png|Wiggly Homestead File:We'retheCowboys2.png|The Wiggles in a sneak preview File:We'retheCowboys3.png|Sneak Preview: We're The Cowboys File:We'retheCowboys4.png|Anthony and Greg in a sneak preview File:We'retheCowboys5.png|"We wear cowboy hats" File:We'retheCowboys6.png|"We like to boot scoot all day" File:We'retheCowboys7.png|The Wiggles and their donkeys File:We'retheCowboys8.png File:We'retheCowboys9.png|"We wear cowboy boots" File:We'retheCowboys10.png|"We like to boot scoot all day" File:We'retheCowboys11.png File:We'retheCowboys12.png File:We'retheCowboys13.png|"Yippie-ti-yi-yi-ay, whoo!" File:We'retheCowboys14.png File:We'retheCowboys15.png File:We'retheCowboys16.png|"We wear cowboy shirts" File:We'retheCowboys17.png|"We like to boot scoot all day" File:We'retheCowboys18.png File:We'retheCowboys19.png|The Wiggly Dancers in a sneak preview File:We'retheCowboys20.png File:We'retheCowboys21.png File:We'retheCowboys22.png|Brett, Tamara, Sam, and Lucy File:We'retheCowboys23.png File:We'retheCowboys24.png|Larissa in a sneak preview File:We'retheCowboys25.png|Sam in a sneak preview File:We'retheCowboys26.png|Tamara in a sneak preview File:We'retheCowboys27.png|Brett in a sneak preview File:We'retheCowboys28.png|Lucy in a sneak preview File:We'retheCowboys29.png File:We'retheCowboys30.png File:We'retheCowboys31.png|Jeff and Murray File:We'retheCowboys32.png File:We'retheCowboys33.png File:We'retheCowboys34.png File:We'retheCowboys35.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Greg in a sneak preview File:We'retheCowboys36.png File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWesternCredits.jpg|The credits File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWesternEndCredits2.png|The credits #2 File:BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWesternendboard.png|Endboard Category:Galleries Category:Extra Galleries Category:2003